


The sacred nara forest

by kuraalvr



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Ages: 17-18, First Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Ino is a protective mother, Inojin doesnt care, M/M, Or is it shikajin I really do not know, Shikadai breaks rules, Slight ooc inojin, We need more daijin stories, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraalvr/pseuds/kuraalvr
Summary: Shikadai takes inojin to the nara forest, which he probably shouldn’t be doing.Inojin happens to like it there.i started this a long time ago and finished it just now lol
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The sacred nara forest

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad but i had fun finishing it!! i hope you all enjoy<3
> 
> *please note that this has not been edited

Hanging out in the nara forest with shikadai was a new thing for inojin, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

He didn’t know much about the forest, only knowing what his mom and shikadai had told him. Only nara clan members were allowed to enter, others who wished to go in had to be invited by a nara clan family member.

Which shikadai was.

Honestly, inojin viewed it as some sort of huge honor, getting all giddy when shikadai told him where they were going — blushing when they got there and he thought about what they’d do... 

Inojin giggled as shikadai pulled him through, stepping on various leaves and branches, his eye gazing over the various deer that ran around. They were always so beautiful, too. Once he begged and begged shikadai to take him so that he could spend two hours sketching the deer. Of course he had to keep the drawings a secret, because nobody knew that inojin was visiting the forest with shikadai, but he didn’t mind. Inojin liked having a secret with shikadai. He liked that shikadai took him somewhere that nobody else could go.

They had stopped walking somewhere along the middle, and inojin sat down against the tree, his legs pulled up against his chest as the other male with him simply followed suite. He rocked back and forth, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he waited impatiently for shikadai to do something.

This far along and inojin was still too shy to do anything, which the blonde hated about himself. With everyone else he was so blunt, had such a sharp tongue, and ran his mouth whenever he wanted, but when he was alone with shikadai like this, he couldn’t help but get all warm and giddy and happy. His stomach would go into these painful but warm knots. Once, he drew how shikadai made him feel. It was an array of colors; green, because to him shikadai was green, blue, because shikadai said the part of inojin that was the most beautiful was his blue eyes, and then red, for the warm burning feeling that shikadai always left him with.

It kind’ve of looked like a landscape painting, is what his dad said. Inojin never bothered on correcting him.

Finally, after ages, shikadai reached out, pulling inojin into his lap with a grin. His hand fell to the others bare waist, and he frowned. “It’s getting cold. Maybe you should wear a full shirt?” He asked, his warm thumb running across the flesh. Inojin resisted the urge to squirm at the sensation and frowned. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s still summer,” He argued, “Maybe you just don’t like it,” He teased, jokingly. Inojin shifted inwards, pressing his forehead up against the others, but made absolutely no move to do anything else, leaving it up to shikadai.

The male beneath him scoffed. “I never said that I didn’t like it. It’ll just be such a drag if you catch a cold.”

Inojin opened his mouth up to say something but was silenced by a kiss, and who was he to object a kiss? 

He didn’t know where shikadai had learned to kiss, and the thought that he’d might’ve been practicing with someone else made a strange surge of jealousy surge up in inojin, but at the same time he was grateful — because shikadai was a fantastic kisser.

Sometimes, like now, inojin would struggle to keep up. He gripped onto the front of his lover’s jacket as he was kissed senseless, sometime ago shikadai had wiggled his tongue in there and it had inojin squirming and letting out sounds that he was glad to be in the forest to let out.

Finally though he had to pull away, feeling his breath shorten. Shikadai didn’t seem to mind, and instead started to place kisses along the blondes pale neck. He couldn’t help it. Inojin was just so pale, and marks showed up on him so easily —

Inojin ground his hips down to get shikadai’s attention and attempted to wiggle away from his lips. “I-If you’re planning on going any further than we should go somewhere else.” He said, and shikadai grinned before sloppily placing a kiss on the others lips.

“As much as that sounds inviting...” He trailed off, his eyes traveling up and down his partners body. “Our little rendezvous has to end, because I have one of those long boring dinners with uncle gaara and shinki. He’s in town today,” He talked about the kazekage as if he was a troublesome pesk, and inojin would’ve laughed if his boyfriend wasn’t bailing on him.

He pouted, and shikadai kissed both his cheeks. “Come on. Don’t be mad,” He said, before kissing his boyfriend’s neck again. Inojin squirmed, but refused to speak. Sighing, shikadai halfway gave in. 

“I’ll come see you after dinner, okay? But it’s gonna be pretty late so just leave your window unlocked. Don’t wanna wake up auntie ino and sai,”

Victorious, inojin stood up, extending his hand to pull shikadai up with him. They walked side by side to the edge of the forest, where they then would part ways. Inojin would use one of his birds to fly off, and shikadai would walk out. While his parents were supportive and didn’t care about his relationship with inojin, he didn’t know how they’d feel if they found out about their son bringing his boyfriend in their sacred family forest to have a quick groping session.

When inojin arrived home, he was surprised to see his mother and father waiting for him in the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow. They never cared before about when their son would randomly disappear throughout the day. When he walked in, he noticed his mother frowning. 

“Where were you?” She asked, her tone firm and serious. Confused, inojin answered, telling a quick lie, “I was out... with boruto and sarada..” 

Sai sighed, “Inojin, I saw you on my way back from the hokage’s office. What were you doing coming out of the nara clan forest? Do you know how much trouble you’ll be in if the clan finds out you were in there? Do you know how much trouble this family would be in, inojin?” His voice was much lighter than his moms, but inojin could still feel the severity of the situation.

He rocked back and forth on his feet, before sighing in defeat. “I’ll tell you, but you cannot breathe a word of it to uncle shikamaru or aunt temari!” He said, before clearing his throat and continuing. “Me and shikadai go there... sometimes. When we need a private place to hang out. Nobody ever sees me leave, so I didn’t expect dad to see me today, but i’ll be more careful next time, I swear.” He added, nervous at the thought that his parents might take the forest away from him.

Ino’s face morphed into one of relief, but then she quickly stood up, slamming her hand onto the table. “Wait a minute! Whaddya mean you need a private place for you and shikadai to hang out!? What are you two doing in the forest that you wouldn’t do in front of your parents, huh!?” She yelled, and inojin frowned, rolling his eyes. 

“Mom, i’m seventeen now, you know. It should be no surprise to you that I’m active. Don’t freak out, but dad gave me that talk a few years back, and shikadai is a very considerate lover.” He joked, carelessly deflecting the blame onto his father as he rushed up the stairs.

Before shutting the door, he could hear the faint yell,

“You said WHAT to inojin!?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay! so i know my writing is a s s, but i enjoy writing about this pairing! theyre the cutest<3 if anyone has any ideas for stories abt them / requests, i’ll be glad to write it! i love them so much gosh


End file.
